Kimi Ni Autabi Koi Wa Suru
by Uchiha Meylin-Chan
Summary: Haruno Sakura.Gadis biasa yang menjalani kehidupan layaknya gadis lain.Tapi semua berubah ketika ia bertemu Uchiha Sasuke.Pemuda yang membuatnya merasakan manis dan pahit nya jatuh cinta.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Uchiha Meylin-Chan**

**Tittle : Kimi Ni Autabi Koi Wa Suru**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Romance,Friendship,Comfort**

**Warning : Typo(s),My first Fanfic ^^**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang mentari belum terbit di tidak

menyurutkan semangat Haruno Sakura,seorang murid baru di Junior High School Konoha untuk mulai menjalankan aktivitas _baru_-nya sebagai siswi senyum semangat yang terpampang jelas di wajah _ayu_-nya,pertanda bahwa ia siap menjalankan _**Masa Orientasi Siswa**_ hari melirik arloji berwarna pink yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri nya.

"05.05" Gumamnya sambil melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya keluar kamar bernuansa pink itu.

"Saku-_hime_,sarapan sudah turun _sayang_." Seruan Ibu Sakura,Haruno Mebuki membuat gadis berusia 13 tahun itu mempercepat langkah kaki nya untuk menuruni tangga,karena kamar nya berada di lantai 2.

"Iya Kaa-san." Jawab Sakura dengan nada yang sengaja ia tinggikan agar sang ibu yang berada di ruang makan dapat memang sengaja mempercepat waktu sarapan mereka karena sang anak yang tengah menjalani _**MOS**_ diharuskan tiba di sekolah pada pukul 06.00

Sakura pun segera menuju ruang makan di mana sang ibu berada.

"Ohayou Kaa-San!" Sapa Sakura sambil memeluk ibunya dari pun hanya tersenyum geli melihat kebiasaan anak semata wayangnya yang setiap pagi selalu memeluknya dari belakang seperti ini.

"Ohayou mo Saku-_hime_." Jawab Mebuki sambil menuangkan air putih ke menuangkan air Mebuki pun membalik badannya untuk membalas pelukan sang anak.

"Kaa-San,kapan Tou-San pulang? Saku kangen sama Tou-San." Tanya Sakura memang tau sekarang perusahaan Ayah nya sudah semakin maju dan berkembang pesat sehingga ayah Sakura,Haruno Kizashi harus sering ke luar kota bahkan negeri untuk mengurus cabang-cabang perusahaan nya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit dengan jangka waktu yang cukup tersenyum maklum mendengar pertanyaan putrinya.

"Saku-_Hime_ tau kan kalau Tou-San sedang bekerja?" Mebuki merasakan bahwa Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Tou-San bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Saku-_hime_,agar Saku-_hime_ senang." Sakura yang mendengar itu pun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Ibu nya dengan senyum yang mulai merekah.

"Tapi Tou-San pulang nya kapan?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaan nya dengan menatap Ibu nya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Tou-San tadi menghubungi Ibu,dia bilang lusa akan pulang." Jawab Mebuki sambil mencium kening anak nya tidak menjawab,ia hanya tersenyum pun tersenyum lembut sambil menyuruh anak semata wayangnya itu sarapan.

"Saku-_hime_,kau sudah mempersiapkan keperluan untuk _**MOS**_ nanti kan?" Tanya Mebuki sambil tersenyum melihat anaknya makan dengan lahap.

"Sudah Kaa-San." Jawab Sakura sambil melahap kembali makanannya.

Sakura yang sudah selesai sarapan pun berdiri dari meja makan dan mencium kedua pipi Ibunya.

"Saku berangkat sekolah dulu ya Kaa-San." Seru Sakura

" -hati di jalan ya Saku-_hime." _Pesan Mebuki.

"Iya ne!" Seru Sakura semangat sambil melangkah keluar rumahnya yang berada tidak jauh dari Junior High School Konoha,oleh karena itu dia memutuskan untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah dengan berjalan kaki.

Junior High School Konoha merupakan salah satu SMP favorit

_se_-antero High School Konoha sudah menghasilkan ribuan siswa dan siswi yang berhasil memasuki SMA favorit dan sudah diakui pemerintah dan masyarakat sebagai SMP dengan perlengkapan belajar _ter_-lengkap dan _ter_-canggih di kawasan banyak sekali palajar yang telah lulus SD ingin masuk ke SMP dari ratusan siswa dan siswi yang mengikuti tes masuk ke SMP 75 pelajar yang lolos dan diterima oleh Junior High School Haruno Sakura termasuk dalam 75 pelajar beruntung High School Konoha sendiri tidak melakukan _**MOS**_ seperti SMP lain yang menyuruh anak didik mereka berpenampilan High School Konoha hanya menyuruh anak didik mereka untuk membawa bahan makanan seperti beras yang jumlah nya harus sama dengan yang diperintahkan kakak kelas mereka.

Ini bertujuan untuk menguji kesabaran serta ketelitian kita dalam pun tidak menyangka jika disuruh menghitung banyak butir beras sebanyak ½ Kg dalam 1 hari.

Jika mereka salah menghitung jumlah butir beras sebanyak ½ kg mereka akan diberikan hukuman.

_**Sakura POV**_

'Apakah aku sudah benar menghitung jumlah butir berasnya?' Gumam ku.

Ahh...sudahlah aku-

_**Sakura POV End**_

Bruuuk...

Sakura yang tidak konsentrasi memperhatikan jalanan pun menabrak seorang pemuda bermata onyx.

Sakura pun hampir terjungkal ke belakang jika saja sang pemuda yang ia tabrak tadi tidak menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Haa." Sakura yang masih syok pun hanya yang tadi ia tabrak sekaligus yang menolongnya pun langsung melepas pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Saat pemuda itu hendak pergi Sakura pun mendongak ke atas untuk melihat wajah pemuda yang telah menolongnya,karena pemuda itu lebih tinggi darinya.

Sakura pun terkejut melihat seragam yang dipakai pemuda itu karena itu merupakan seragam sekolah Junior High School Konoha.

" aku tidak sengaja menabrak mu dan Arigatou karena sudah menolongku." Kata Sakura dengan nada menyesal.

" apa." Suara berat yang berasal dari pemuda itu membuat Sakura terkejut,ia merasa pernah mendengar suara itu entah kapan dan dimana.

"Kau murid baru Junior High School Konoha ya?" Tanya Sakura.

Sakura merasa bahwa pemuda itu murid baru karena karena ia memakai tali sepatu berwarna biru yang diberikan Junior High School Konoha untuk peserta _**MOS**_ agar para _Senpai _mengetahui bahwa mereka murid baru.

"Hn." Jawab pemuda itu singkat sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Aa,kebetulan sekali aku juga murid baru mu siapa?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada riang karena mendapat teman baru.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu singkat,jelas,dan padat.

"Salam kenal Sasuke-San,nama ku Haruno Sakura." Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat dan melangkah yang melihat itu pun langsung mengejar Sasuke.

"Ano Sasuke-San apakah aku boleh berangkat bersama mu? Aku merasa bosan berjalan sendiri." Tanya Sakura sambil menatap punggun Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura yang mendengar itu pun langsung tersenyum senang dan mensejajarkan tubuh nya dengan Sasuke yang berada didepan.

Sakura pun langsung dapat menyimpulkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan satu kata,yaitu _**dingin**_.

Tapi sebelum ia menempatkan tubuhnya disamping Sasuke,ia tidak melihat bahwa sang pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu terseyum penuh arti.


End file.
